dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:ADK46/Archive 2
Talk pages In future, we're going to archive our messages rather than delete them. I'll create you an archive. When your talk page gets long, paste your messages into the archive and date the archive. Videos How are the videos going? And if you have time, look at what me and Raptor have been up to in the spambox. RE:Music Maybe have fast music or maybe some rock for aggressive dinosaurs, more calming/peaceful music for the herbivores and stuff. And how are you going to get the vids onto the wiki when you've made them? Hey Hey mate, saw the articles, but right now me and Raptor are on the slow school computers, which don't work the videos. That guy who made the T-Rex video - do you want to try and recruit him to the wiki? Tell him what a sysop post is, what his duties will be, and offer him the last remaining sysop post on the wiki! (Station7 was promoted earlier this month) Cheers, Vidoes I like the new vidoes. They don't work in school, but they do at home. Keep it up! Raptor 225 15:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Vids Hey, awesome videos! Love the music, fantastic. We're going to have to keep a close watch on those articles. They're a target for vandalism. Are you making a vid for Gigantosaurus? I agree. So far, i've seen one video and at home people heard it to and liked it. Good job. Excellento. Station7 21:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) FA for April 2010 I nominated Liopleurodon. Go and either nominate a different one or cast your vote for Liopleurodon. Promoting the wiki I was thinking of creating ssome Facebook accounts to promote the wiki. After all, with this "Velociraptor Appreciation Day" in less than a week (if it's still going ahead), we could get a lot of attention by saying we're a site that the 200,000 people 'can all come to to discuss dinosaurs. But I'd like some more opinions on this. Thanks a lot, and could you get a video for Liopleurodon? Its the FA for April 2010. All the others were great, I'm expecting the same for this one. I put a lot of time into that article. Maybe the "Jaws" theme might be good for the opening part of the Liopleurodon video? See you soon, hopefully, 1000 EDITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT 1000 EDITS!!!!!!!! T-Rex 882 has 1K edits! RE:Facebook It's supposed to be happening in 2 days. Try and get as much awareness to the wiki as you can. And we're being vandalised, notably the T-Rex page, by IP addresses. Give any vandals a week-long block and put Template:Vandalbad1 on their talk page. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882]][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 07:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Liopleurodon Can you make a vid for Liopleurodon please, mate? It's April 2010's FA. Thanks, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 11:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) 4 things 1) A vid for Baryonyx, please. It won May 2010's FA vote. 2) We would like this wiki to have 80 articles by the end of May, so create some articles! 3) Did I tell you we've adopted Dinopedia? We're now bureaucrats there and it is now our responsibility to take care of it. So if you'd like to be a bureaucrat there, you'll rank equal with us (on Dinopedia), as we can't make ourselves Founders there (because obviously we didn't found it). So to get bureaucrat rights on another dino wiki, go to http://dinosaurs.wikia.com and find my talk page. Same name. 4) You suggested herbivores for the next FA. Good idea. Me and Raptor have already decided which articles we're preparing for the June FA. I'm doing Parasurolophus, he's doing Argentinosaurus. You should really get one ready for the vote. I think it'll open on May 26th, with nominations opening on the 20th. Hope you're well, me, Gigantosaurus, and Raptor are getting work piled on for exams now. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 17:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) =) Nice to have you back. No need to really worry about Dinopedia, we're just trying to keep it vandal-free. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 05:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) 200 edits!!! I have 200 edits!!!!!!!! I apologize Ok, I will think about that in the future. Thanks for messaging me. D'oh! You forgot to add the article you created to "All Articles". But never mind. I've done it. =) [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) FA for June Prepare your articles first. Make them good enough for the FA vote. I will open nominations on the 17th May. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 18:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Reward for most pages Well, it would normally be promotion, but as you're already a bureaucrat, I'll have to think. I can't make you a Founder, because you didn't found the wiki, so I suppose it'll have to be Legend status as the prize. The first Legendary Bureaucrat - ADK46. How does that sound? And nice one, you created article number 70! Did you remember to add them all to "All Articles"? [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 07:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Legendary status Congratz! It is my privallage as a founder to promote you to legendary status. What border colour would like on your sig? Once again congratz!! Raptor 225Talk to me 12:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Legend Status Raptor 225 has used his Founder privilege to promote you to Legend Status. What colour would you like the text and border on your signature? And congratulations! This is the reward for creating the most pages during our article drive. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 14:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig Only Founders are allowed to have backgrounds, sorry. I've given u the green border, do you want a different coloured text for your user and talk page links? [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 14:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Temporary boss The Founders and Troodon145 are all going on holiday to France on Friday 28th May (with our school). We expect to see over 80 articles by the time we get back on June 3rd. And as you're the highest ranking user who is not on holiday then, you're in charge from Friday. Tell the rest of the users all of this, and keep a sharp eye on the recent changes for vandalism. Cheers, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi there I am sorry if i did not anser of your messages. Please do whatever you think is necessary to anything on the wiki whilst we are away. Me and T-Rex have full trust in you! =D Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh s*** Sorry I didn't reply to this earlier, I know I'm late. Of course you can do the Popular Culture stuff. Start with Jurassic Park, that's worth at least 4 good articles, one overall article with links to the 3 films. and Walking with Dinosaurs is worth about 7 articles, or maybe one big one, or maybe one with sub-articles. I'll get back to you there. Sorry about my recent inactivity, exams and stuff. Cheers, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 13:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) hi we haven't spoken in a while so i thouhgt i'd say hi! Pterosaurs Someone added one or two pterosaurs to the Dinosaurs category. So I did the same thing because I thought that it was right, even though I know that pterosaurs aren't dinosaurs. They're flying reptiles. T-Rex/THICK Yeah, it does belong in the spam box. Or maybe we can just delete it altogether. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 09:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) August FA If you've got a herbivore article you really like, nominations for August's FA are open now, and the voting opens on July 23rd. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 14:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Voting Voting open for the FA vote due to some people going on holiday before July 23rd. Vote now! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 11:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) It's a deal! Of course you can add the cheat codes in the JPOG page. =) August FA Could u make a vid for Parasaurolophus? It won the August FA vote. I would suggest maybe some brass music, for the trombones to represent the horn. Thanks ever so much, I've been in Spain on holiday for the last week, so sorry for my absence. The wiki looks great!!! [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 21:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Dino News? Not sure if this counts as news, but I wanted to say: You know when it's a frosty morning and you put anti-freeze on the car engine, yeah? Well, scientists have discovered that mammoths have anti-freeze in their blood. They're calling it Natural Anti-Freeze. Sorry if this doesn't count as dino news, just thought you'd want to know. Toothless99 09:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Dino News (again) I'm sure it counts as dino news this time: In Australia palaeontologists have discovered three new dinosaurs. Witonotitan and Diamantinasaurus are Titanosaurs, and Australovenator is a raptor, even more scary than Velociraptor. Toothless99 11:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Baryonyx section In Baryonyx there is a section about it being piscivorous (true), but I'm wondering if this really needs to be there: 'For example, when you have a nice plate full of fish, then you are a piscivore. However, when that fish is alongside some chips, then you are not completely piscivorous. Understand now?' Please reply, if it doesn't need to be there I can remove it. I got my signature, see! Dinonews What do you mean about create the article? I thought dino news went on the main page. And by the way, there are the dinosaurs: I've put it on the main page. Kronosaurus I added Kronosaurus to All Articles for you. More dino news was on a jurassic park website and found this: a new dromaeosaur (raptor) has been discovered, but it is unlike any other raptor found before. It has TWO sickle claws on each foot, and only two functional fingers, unlike the normal three. It is called Balaur Bondoc (meaning 'Stocky Dragon'). There are more details here. (scroll down until you reach the title Closest dinosaurian relatives of birds) Oh, and its September. (new featured article, archive the news and dino news, etc.) I've created an article for it now! dino news archives i've tried that on my wiki. http://dino.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur_Wiki:Dino_News_Archives/9 click on this link, and add the August news. Then add a link to it on the archives page. if it doesn't work tell me (it worked on my wiki) suchomimus velociraptor145 has added a video to the Suchomimus page. I thought videos were only for featured articles? Elasmosaurus I have just created an Elasmosaurus article, and I didn't realise there was one with a misspelled title - Elasmosarus. What should I do? Hi I checked out the Sarcosuchus article you nominated for FA. Its very good, I think it has a high chance of winning. I nominated Microraptor, and I have just modified that. Also wanted to tell you I have asked T-Rex 882 about becoming a legendary sysop, since I have the requirements to become a Legend. I would be the wiki's only legendary sysop, cause there are five bureaucrats, therefore I can't get that as an added reward. I've got 500 edits! I just had an idea To be eligible for a Wikia Spotlight, we need no uncategorised pages, so why don't we create a new category with a name like 'Dinosaur Families' to put the pages Ceratopsian, Ankylosaurs and Sauropod in? thank you Thank you for removing the Albertosaurus picture from Balaur Bondoc. If the founders become active again I'm going to nominate it for October FA. I am a LEGEND! Now I'm a Legendary Sysop! dino news A new ceratopsian Utahceratops has been discovered, on the 22nd September 2010. You can see here for more information on the dinosaur. P.S. There have been two vandals on here. The first one has done loads of vandalism, I rollbacked them all and blocked him/her till Hell Freezes Over. The second one has vandalised once, I rollbacked it, and blocked him/her for a week. I also added the appropriate Vandalbad templates to their talk pages.